BTWF Hardcore Heaven
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This is the long awaited Hardcore Heaven PPV. There will be blood, surprises, and excitement. Shout out to DxRusky Gothz and Dragon Roberts for letting me use their characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hardcore Heaven (Pre-Show)

(Here we Go by Sleeping with Sirens plays as Benson, Naoko, and Andy are at a table, much like the expert panel's table at WWE pre shows).

Benson: Ladies and gentleman, this is the moment we have all been waiting for. Here in the Hammerstein Ballroom, we have the most extreme PPV ever in the BTWF, Hardcore Heaven.

Naoko: Yes, and with a packed card, this may take the FWM Award next year for Best PPV.

Andy: We'll see about that, but for tonight, we have an expert to tell us about tonight's proceedings, ladies and gentleman, please welcome Ritsuko Akagi.

(Ritsuko gets up on the expert panel, and hugs her mom as the crowd gives her a mix of cheers and boos)

Naoko: Hello Ritsuko, we are so excited that you could join us tonight.

Ritsuko: The pleasure's all mine. Now if you don't mind, I want to first talk about the upcoming 6 man Hell in a Cell match.

Benson: Wow! Not wasting any time are you? Well, that is a very dangerous match enough when two people are in there, but throw in four other people who can't stand the sight of each other, and we have the makings of a gruesome match.

Naoko: Well, that's obvious, but who do you think is going to win?

Benson: Well, personally, my pick for the winner is Bickslow. He has been really impressive in a very short amount of time here in the BTWF. And with some new flying offense he showed during the 6 man tag team main event on Intensity a couple of days ago.

Naoko: Good answer, but I think that Gourry will retain.

Andy: Why? He's been so cowardly as of late.

Naoko: He wasn't being a coward, he was being an opportunist. Edge did it throughout his career and look at him now; he's in the WWE Hall of Fame with 11 world titles under his belt. Plus, this new attitude of his can come in handy in this environment.

Andy: Yeah, he can try and run away under the ring while everyone kicks the crap out of him like they've been doing to him for the past couple of weeks,

Naoko: Oh yeah? Well then who's your choice, smartass?

Benson: Takes one to know one.

Naoko: Shut up, Benson!

Andy: Well, I've seen all of the competitors, and I think that Natsu has the most momentum going into this match, especially with him pinning Owen in the 6 man tag

Ritsuko: He needed assistance from Bickslow to keep Owen down enough to hit the Five Star Dragon Splash (Five Star Frog Splash)

Andy: He was dominating Owen before that point.

Ritsuko: Well, I'm rooting for Owen. He's been held down before, and I think that this path of destruction he has been on is going to translate into some great things inside the Hell in a Cell.

Benson: Well, we've all got different people we've got to win the whole enchilada. Let's move on to what will happen next, where representatives from other fanfiction wrestling companies will come into the ring to challenge a superstar from the BTWF locker room.

Ritsuko: This is huge, I mean, this could make us or break us.

Naoko: Please, the BTWF can conquer any of the challenges those losers have to throw at us

Andy: Actually, one of the guys who are coming to the show is the TV champion of the TWAE Dipper Pines will be there to answer the challenge, along with the Revolution from the AWE, who will be there to support them.

Naoko: Ooooooh, I'm so scared. Well, they're going to learn that the BTWF aren't going to be a bunch of pushovers.

Benson: Well, it looks like Dipper Pines is in the ring right now, so we're going to take you to Bob, Scott, and JR

*At ringside*

Scott: Ladies and gentleman, we are here at Hardcore Heaven and the atmosphere is absolutely electric. This is Scott Stanford alongside Bob Belcher and Good Ol' JR, Jim Ross.

JR: This is going to be a night that we will not soon forget.

Bob: And on this pre show, we have a representative from another company coming to face one of our wrestlers in one on one action. Where else do you see that on a pre-show?

JR: Certainly not in the WWE. We also have the Revolution from the AWE will be in the building tonight.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the TWAE television champion, Dipper Pines. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

(His theme song plays)

Scott: Here he is ladies and gentlemen. And he looks ready to fight.

Bob: Well, it looks like he's ready to talk, because he's got a microphone.

(Dipper looks at the crowd, and sees some people cheering him, and some BTWF faithfuls who are booing him)

Dipper: Well, I won a battle royal to be here and lend my skills to this PPV. Even if I'm only on the pre-show, I'm going to give you people something to remember. Who's my opponent?

(Resistant to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays)

Bob: What's our GM doing out here?

Chris: Dipper, let me be the first to welcome you to Hardcore Heaven. Now, I know that I invited you here, along with the Revolution, but there is something you have to know. You're not having a match.

*Dipper looks at Chris confused as the arena lights turn yellow and black*

(We Are One by 12 Stones plays)

Kite, Marco Diaz, Naruto, Sheldon Lee, Finn, and Double D come down to the ring via the aisles, and surround the ring.

Chris: You know, Dipper. We haven't been a wrestling company long, but we love this business to death. We love our fans. But, you know something? We're considered underdogs. It's to be expected. We didn't win a single award at the 2016 FMA's so far, and it doesn't look like we'll win soon. And, my US champion, Shinji Ikari, was beaten in the first round of the BITW tournament, after putting up a hell of a fight. But, I'm sick and tired of being an afterthought. I'm sick and tired of being an underdog. I want this company to be the top dog, and not just some sort of chew toy. So, Dipper, what's about to happen to you is nothing against you, or the TWAE, its just business.

All 6 men dog pile on Dipper and start stomping, punching, and kicking Dipper. Chris then walks down to the ring to get a better look. Marco then picks Dipper up and hits him with a Fisherman's Neckbreaker. Finn and Kite then leave the ring to get weapons, while Double D hits Dipper with a Brainbuster. Sheldon then goes to the top rope and hits a leg drop on Dipper. Kite and Finn come back with a steel chair, and a sledgehammer. Finn brings out a set of handcuffs, and handcuffs Dipper, allowing Kite to hit him with several steel chair shots to the head.

JR: What the hell is going on here?

Bob: I have no idea. This group of rouges is destroying Dipper.

Chris then comes into the ring, and Finn hands him the sledgehammer. Chris looks as though he is about to hit Kite.

Scott: No, sir, don't do it!

Before he hits Dipper, Chris turns his attention to the TV Title. He throws it in front of Dipper, and starts hitting it with the sledgehammer.

Bob: Oh my God! He's destroying another promotion's title belt.

Just then, the Revolution (Wario, Waluigi, Matrix, and the Rowdyruff Boys) storm the ring, and start going after these 6 wrestlers. It is even, at first. But, Chris hits Matrix and Waluigi with a steel chair to their backs. He then hit Wario in the face with a steel chair. The Rowdyruff Boys were about to go after him, but each of them got attacked by two of the 6 wrestlers. Eventually, all of the Revolution and Dipper were down, and all of the 6 wrestlers were standing. Chris then picked up a microphone.

Chris: The era of the big boys is over! This is our time! This is the era of the BTWF! This is a New…World…Order!

The NWO then raise their hands in victory and leave the ring, leaving Dipper and the Revolution to be tended to by the medics, and the TWAE TV title in ruins.

*Back to the expert panel*

*All of the experts have their mouths agape with shock at what just happened*

Benson: What…the hell…just happened?

Naoko: Our boss' plan. I knew he had an alternative motive for letting that TWAE loser into our company.

Andy: Well, Chris said that he wanted to turn some heads, and he most certainly did. But, I hope he didn't bite off more than he can chew.

Ritsuko: Well, we'll see how this plays out, but we have a match to get to.

Andy: That's right. Up next, we have Louise Belcher and Lisa Simpson vs. Sue and Lucy Heartfilia.

 **To be continued in chapter 2. Shout out to** **DxRusky Gothz and Dragon Roberts for letting me use their wrestlers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 2)

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall.

(Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, from Springfield, Illinois, Lisa Simpson. *Crowd boos loudly*

(Dirty Work by Halestorm plays)

Justin Roberts: And her tag team partner, from Union City, New Jersey, Louise Belcher. *Crowd boos loudly*

Scott: Well ladies and gentleman, the first of two pre-show matches for tonight. Lucy Heartfilia and Sue vs. Lisa Simpson and Louise Belcher, in an attempt to recover from what we have witnessed just a few minutes ago.

Bob: If you saw what we saw earlier, than you saw Dipper being brutally assaulted by this new group called the NOW, and two of them will be in the tag team battle royal later on in the show.

JR: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, and if you heard the response from TWAE owner, Charles Roberts, he and Impact GM Vegeta will be taking action against Chris Drahmin and the NOW for destroying their TV title and Dipper.

*Lisa and Louise get microphones*

Lisa: Well, well, well. We're finally here. In this disgusting old building known as the Hammerstein Ballroom. Home of some of the most despicable moments in wrestling, such as the crucifixion of the Sandman, the Mass Transit incident caused by New Jack, and many, many others. The fact that you moronic mouth breathers choose to cheer these actions is nothing short of infantile and pathetic. *Crowd boos even louder and chants "Fuck you Lisa"

Louise: You can say whatever you want, but you know it's true. In fact, we are elated that we won't be partaking in anything "extreme" just to make you bunch of nobodies happy. But, we will show Sue and Lucy how to be extreme without weapons.

Lisa: And maybe if Paul Heyman knew that, you're company wouldn't have been brought by Vince McMahon. You're welcome.

(Immortals by Fall Out Boy plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, from Magnolia, Sue and Lucy Heartfilia. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Sue hits a couple of knife edge uppercuts on Louise and throws her into the corner. Sue then hits a corner clothesline and a Samoan Drop on Louise and tags Lucy into the match. Lucy punches Louise in the face until Louise goes into the ropes. Louise then kicks Lucy in the legs, but Lucy counters with some leg kicks of her own. Louie then pokes Lucy in the eye and tags Lisa into the match. Lisa attempts to hit a clothesline, but Lucy counters into a tilt a whirl backbreaker and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Lisa kicks out and goes into the corner, which allows Lucy to hit an enziguri in the corner. When Lucy is about to perform a 10 punch salute, Louise distracts her, allowing Lisa to drop Lucy onto the turnbuckle and hit her with a neckbreaker. Lisa then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Lucy kicks out and Lisa responds by stomping on Lucy until the referee pulls her off. When the referee's back was turned, Louise hits a knee to Lucy's head.

Scott: The team of Lisa and Louise showing some aggression.

Bob: Well, my daughter did learn from the best

JR: Oh, give me a break. Anyway, let's go back to the action, as Lisa has Lucy in a headlock.

Lucy was trying to fight out of the headlock, but Lisa kept kneeing Lucy in the face to keep her form fighting out. Lisa then drags Lucy to her corner and tags Louise into the match. Louise hits a suplex on Lucy and starts dropping knees on Lucy's face. Louise then mocks ECW Original Tommy Dreamer by beating her chest and hitting a DDT on Lucy, which the crowd responded to by throwing things inside the ring.

Bob: Hey someone tells these people that they might hurt someone

JR: With paper cups and towels? Who would be hurt by things like that?

Bob: It's a precaution. We have 4 talented female wrestlers in the ring, and these idiots are throwing garbage into the ring.

Louise then flips the crowd the bird in response to the trash, and goes for a cannonball to Lucy in the corner, but Lucy rolls out of the way. Lisa and Sue are both asking for tags, and Lucy and Louise are able to tag in their partners. Sue hits 2 clotheslines, a jumping clothesline, and a Michinoku Driver on Louise and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Scott: Sue, like a house of fire, going after Louise with a flurry.

Bob: Come on Louise, you can do it!

JR: Don't get all bias on us, Bob.

Sue then hits a clothesline on Lisa and turns her attention back to Louise. Louise kicks Sue in the leg, and tries to turn her over for the Louise Lock (Walls of Jericho). Sue, however, pushes Louise off of her, and hits a Spear on Louise. Sue then goes into the corner to set up her finisher, the Superman Punch, but Lucy distracts Sue.

Bob: What is Lucy doing? Sue has the match won.

Lucy then grabs Sue's arm, and hits a hotshot on the ropes with that arm. Then, she goes to the ring, while Sue was kneeling down holding her arm in pain, and hits a kneeling Superkick to her face. Lucy then walks off, and stays at ringside to watch what happens.

JR: Sue was just attacked by her own partner. What the hell is Lucy thinking?

Scott: I have no idea, but Louise just got up, and is just as confused as we are.

Louise gets up to see Sue down, and Lucy just watching from in front of the announcer's table. Louise then tags Lisa in. Lisa then picks Sue up, and hits a Quick Thinking (Codebreaker) on Sue and pins her.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Louise Belcher and Lisa Simpson. *Crowd boos loudly*

Bob: My daughter and her friend pick up the win, with assistance from Lucy.

Lucy then comes back into the ring, and locks in the Lock and Key (Cross Armbreaker) on Sue. A bunch of referees try to pull her off, but she just keeps the pressure applied.

JR: Oh come on! Enough of this! Somebody stop her!

Scott: Lucy trying to make a statement by breaking the arm of Sue.

Lucy eventually lets go, takes a dollar bill, and puts it in Sue's mouth before grabbing a microphone.

Lucy: I'm just going to tell you this so I don't have to waste my breath later. I just attacked this peasant because she, like all of you, isn't worth my time. I mean, I'm beautiful, I'm smart, I'm talented, and most importantly, I'm rich. I don't need to keep pandering to all you peasants. And some next week, I'll be the inaugural Women's champion. See you there, Sue, if you can make it there, that is.

*Back to the Pre-Show panel*

Naoko: That was a great point by Lucy. You're not going to get anywhere in this business by pandering to these idiots.

Benson: Whatever you say. Anyway, we have the Diva's title match coming up, who's your pick. Mine is Rei. This new attitude of her's, I think, is going to help her fight the odds she has to overcome tonight.

Andy: I'll have to agree with you there, Benson. Rei has been very impressive these past couple of weeks, and I think that that is going to translate into the victory here tonight.

Naoko: Well, I disagree with both of you. Asuka has the advantage when it comes to the numbers game and brutality. I have to give my vote to her. What abut you, Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: I don't know. I honestly want to see Rei win, but with the Beautiful People out at ringside, you have to believe that Asuka has the edge in this match.

Benson: Well, we're even in this, what about the US title fatal-4-way? My pick is that Shinji retains.

Naoko: Why?

Benson: He's been a fighting champion, and even though he lost in the BITW tournament, he put up a hell of a fight, and it's that resiliency that will help him win here tonight.

Andy: Well, I hate to disagree with you, Benson, but I think that the extreme rules stipulation best helps Homer Simpson. I mean with his gigantic frame, and weapons on his side, this may not even be a challenge for him.

Benson: That is a fair point but…

Naoko: That sounds dumb. You think that that idiotic buffoon knows how to even use these weapons. My pick is on Kaworu. He knows Shinji better than most people do, and that will help him pick up the victory here tonight.

Ritsuko: Well, I think that Duncan has an edge, as he has been in the ring with all three of these men, and can use any underhanded tactic in the book to help him achieve victory here tonight.

Benson: Well, as much as I would love to argue about this some more, we have another match coming up, one half of the BTWF tag team champions, Ed takes on Bender. Let's go to ringside now.

*Back to ringside*

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall.

(Get Up! By Korn plays)

Justin Roberts: Making his way to the ring, from New York City, Bender. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Ed. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Ed immediately goes after Bender with elbows and forearms. Bender tries to escape, but Ed grabs onto him and hits a back suplex followed by a knee to the back. Ed then irish whips Bender into the corner, and hits a running shoulder block. Ed then tried to go for the running hip attack, but Bender rolls out of the ring. Ed then goes up to the top rope, and hit Bender with a double ax handle.

Scott: Wow! We don't see high flying often from Ed.

Bob: But when he does, it's effective.

Ed then scoop slams Bender on the concrete before throwing him back into the ring. Ed then goes back to the top rope, and attempts a splash, but Bender puts his knees up, and once he gets up, he throws Ed into the steel ring post. Bender then rolls Ed up.

Ref: 1…2

Ed kicks out and Bender puts Ed into the corner and starts punching him. Bender then hits a running boot to the corner and hits Ed with a gutbuster. Bender then puts Ed into a Half Boston Crab. Ed is able to pull himself to the ropes. Bender let's go of the hold, and attempts a suplex, but Ed counters it into a Gourdbuster.

JR: What a counter by Ed! That should give Ed time to recover.

Bender and Ed both get up at the same time, and they start exchanging punches with each other. Ed gets the advantage and hits an ax handle, a big boot, and a running senton on Bender. Ed then positions himself for the Flipping the Tables (One Handed Spinebuster), but Bender counters with a spinning kick to Ed's face. Bender then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Ed kicks out and Bender started to argue with the referee, and Ed counters with a crucifix roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Bender kicks out and knees Ed in the gut before running at him. Ed counters it into a back body drop and once again prepares to hit the Flipping the Tables (One Handed Spinebuster). But at that moment, Fry comes to ringside and distracts the ref. Ed tries to get the ref's attention back on the match, but Bender low blows him and picks him up for the Back Bender (Argentine Backbreaker). Bender then hits it and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Bender. *The crowd still gives a mixed reaction, but there are more boos than before*

Scott: Well, Bender is victorious here tonight, but with no small help from Fry.

Bender and Fry then pick Ed up and hit him with the Beating of the Future (Full Nelson Slam/Powerbomb combination) before leaving.

Bob: Well, those two sent another powerful statement.

*Back to the pre-show panel*

Benson: Well, that was a great match but…

*Chris Drahmin walks on the pre-show panel*

Chris: Hello. Am I interrupting?

Naoko: No sir. Just Benson's stupid spiels. What do you want with us, sir?

Chris: Oh, noting from you, I just wanted to show the viewers at home something.

*Chris takes out the destroyed TWAE TV title and a trash can*

Chris: You see, this title, represented Dipper and his career. Now that Dipper has been destroyed, and I have heard no word from Charlie about Mabel having a match on Octane, I just wanted to give this title the burial it deserves.

*Chris then throws the title into the trash can*

Chris: But, why just leave it to rot and decay in a trash can? When we can really make an impact?

*Chris pours lighter fluid into the trash can, and pulls out a lighter*

Chris: This fire not only represents the death of the TWAE, but the rebirth of the BTWF.

*Chris drops the match into the trash can, which erupts into a fire*

Chris: As you were

*Chris leaves while the rest of the panelists are looking on in shock*

Ritsuko: Well, ladies and gentlemen, up next, we have Hatchin returning from her 60 day suspension.


	3. Chapter 3

BTWF Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 3)

Benson: Ladies and gentlemen, before we get to Hatchin's return, we have a couple of announcements to make. First, the tag team battle royal will now be for the tag team titles. Ed and Mordecai, despite being in other matches tonight, will defend their titles in the battle royal.

Ritsuko: Second, Mabel has accepted the challenge to come to Octane and fight a retuning female wrestler, with Co-GM of Impact Mickey Mouse by her side, "The Reaper" and Blaze the Cat will be there as well.

Naoko: Finally, the NWO's Marco Diaz will be at the TWAE PPV Severe Storms to take on "The Reaper" in a Buried Alive match.

Andy: With all that out of the way, let's take you to ringside where Hatchin will make a speech about her return.

*Back to ringside*

(My Fight by Ashes to New plays)

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back, Hatchin Morenos. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Scott: Hatchin has returned, and the fans are loving every bit of it.

Bob: Hatchin was suspended the night before Starshow when she powerbombed her own mother through the arena spotlight during a live event before Starshow.

JR: It was truly a despicable act, but it wasn't entirely unprovoked.

*Hatchin stares at the crowd as they chant "Welcome Back" to Hatchin*

Hatchin: It's good to be back here. Now, as all of you know, I was suspended for putting my awful mother, Michiko, through a spotlight. You know, some people called me a villain for what I did, but most people praised me for doing the right thing. You see, when I was born, she left me in the hands of an abusive foster family that made me into the depressed person I was back when I first started. But, I realized something; I don't need anybody. I jut need myself. Some of you didn't like my actions, but to be honest, I couldn't give a crap less. You people know as well as I do that I deserved that bit of retribution. Oh, and Justin. *Points at Justin Roberts* Don't EVER call me "Hatchin" again! That was a name my mother came up with, and I don't like it. From now on, my name is Hana, and from now on, I'm not listening to anyone, including you people. And if anyone who has a problem with it, well, I'm right here.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage)

Scott: Wait, who is this?

Bob: Wait, that's Rally Vincent of the Gunsmith Cats. Who knew she was here tonight?

*Rally gets a microphone*

Rally: You seem awful proud of yourself. Here's the thing though. In this business, we settle things in the ring, not with cheap shots. You could've easily had a match with Michiko instead of nearly killing her.

Hatchin: A match? WITH HER? She isn't worthy of having a match with me. Hell, she isn't worthy of being in this company. And some of these people have the audacity to call me a villain. Well, you know what I think…

(Neville's theme song plays)

JR: Now we have the Woman that Gravity Forgot, Zia Simpson.

Bob: She's got no business being out here.

Zia: Oh blah blah blah. All I ever hear from you is 'Oh look at me, I'm the victim. Shower me with sympathy and title shots'. Meg had an abusive family too, but she didn't go around acting like she was owed something, she turned into a proud person, who fought with everything she had to be here. You're just a spoiled self entitled brat!

Hatchin: Well, at least I'm not some Neville poser who gets the fans to cheer by being a human highlight reel. I don't need flips to win anyone over. In fact, I'm going to steal a quote from NXT tag team champions Dash and Dawson and use this as my motto; No flips, just fists.

*Before Zia could reply, Rally intervenes*

Rally: You're not intimidating me, and come Intensity, I will be the next women's champion.

Zia: Actually, Rally, that title is coming home with yours truly.

(AJ's theme song plays (AJ Lee, not AJ Styles))

Scott: Oh, it's Star Butterfly. She was signed to a contract along with Marco Diaz, and look where he is now.

Star: Hi everyone! I just decided to stake my claim as the next Women's champion. Oh, and it's nice to see you Hatchin!

Hana: It's Hana, dumbass!

Star: I like Hatchin better. Hana just doesn't roll off the tongue like Hatchin does.

Hana: If you call me that again, I swear to God I will…

(And the Horse He Rode on by Reluctant Hero)

Bob: Now Madison is out here too? This isn't a party; it's a welcoming return of an amazing wrestler in the women's division.

Madison: Well, Hana, I wanted to let you know that I know how you feel. My "friends", Kim and Tamika were keeping me down, and not letting me really shine. And I destroyed them for it. I was booed and heckled sometimes, but like you, I don't care.

Hana: You know Madison that is the most intelligent thing I've heard anyone of these idiots say. You might have what it takes to go far in this business.

(Alberto Del Rio's 2013 theme song plays)

Hana: WE HAVE SECURITY! HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!

Lucy: Relax, you little peasant. I' out here to tell you people that I am the next women's champion. What I did to Sue tonight, will be nothing compared to what I do to anyone who gets in my way.

*Sue then comes through the ring and starts attacking Lucy with her arm heavily bandaged. This sparks a fight between the other wrestlers. Madison starts fighting Rally, Zia starts fighting Hatchin, and Star gets blindsided by Lois Griffin*

Scott: Oh no! What the hell is she doing here?

Bob: Well, there go the ratings.

*Lois throws Star into the steel ring post and continues to attack her until…*

(Tye Dillinger's theme song plays)

JR: IT'S MEGAN THOMPSON! SHE'S HERE!

*Megan goes after her old abusive mother and helps Star get her out of the ring. Rally then hits an AK-47 (G.T.S.) on Madison, which sends her out of the ring, and Sue throws Lucy out of the ring with her good arm and everyone turns their attention to Hatchin*

Bob: Hey, leave her alone! She just came back

JR: Yeah, like you're going to do anything.

Before anyone can strike her, Hatchin rolls out of the ring with her microphone.

Hatchin: I just have one last thing to say; I will be the next Women's Champion.

Scott: Well, Hardcore Heaven promised chaos, and we sure as hell got chaos. Now, let's get back to the expert panel.

*Back to the panel of experts*

Andy: Well, that was intense, now, we have time for a couple more predictions. How about the IC title match between Lyon, Fry, and Jonah? My pick is Jonah. He has the strength and the natural ability to win this TLC match.

Benson: I have to agree with you on that one, Andy.

Naoko: Well, I pick Lyon. He has been on a tear as of late and he has the skills to keep his title.

Ritsuko: Well, sorry to disagree with you, mom, but I vote for Fry. If we remember what we saw on Intensity and earlier on the pre-show, he has made his goal clear: to become the international champion. Now, what about the tag team battle royal, not for the titles. I thin that the Legacy has a great chance of winning.

Naoko: Well, I have to agree. The Legacy has shown tremendous teamwork in the past, and I believe tonight will be no different.

Benson: Well, I have to route for the NWO in this match.

Ritsuko: WHAT?

Andy: WHY WOULD YOU PICK THEM?

Benson: Well, did you see the destruction they caused. Now imagine if it was for gold. Plus, they probably want to show off when they appear at the Severe Storms PPV for TWAE.

Andy: Well, my pick is going to be the mystery team. Nobody knows who that team is going to be, and they could surprise everyone in that match, including the NWO.

Ritsuko: Well, that's our pre-show folks. Come join us for the PPV, right now!

* **PPV start***

*Promo*

Voice: Blood, violence, gold. All of this and more are here at Hardcore Heaven. What will these wrestlers sacrifice to make a name for themselves? Hell in a Cell, TLC, Extreme Rules, Chairs, all these stipulations designed to hurt and brutalize your opponent, and these superstars will risk it all for that one shot at glory and fame! Now, we get…EXTREME!

*Back to ringside*

Scott: Welcome to the official start of the Hardcore Heaven PPV. I'm Scott Stanford, alongside Good Ol' JR, Jim Ross, and Bob Belcher.

Bob: And after what we've just seen, these matches here tonight should be just amazing.

JR: We get things started with a singles match between two men who just hate each other; Boze and Gray, whose rivalry started in a fatal 4 way match for a contendership opportunity.

 **Up next: Gray vs Boze, the tag team battle royal, and an impromptu 8 women tag team match (Star, Rally, Meg, and Zia vs Lois, Hana, Madison, and Juvia).**


	4. Chapter 4

BTWF Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 4)

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall.

(Berserk by Eminem plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, from Magnolia, Boze. *Crowd cheers*

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Magnolia, Gray Fullbuster. *Crowd boos*

Scott: Here is our first match of the evening, ladies and gentlemen. These two had quite the rivalry in our developmental territory, and have brought that rivalry here.

Bob: Well, I expect this match to be one highlight after another.

JR: Well with these two competitors, you may get your wish, Bob.

*Bell rings*

Gray and Boze start the match by exchanging chops. Boze gets the upper hand, and attempts a clothesline, but Gray ducks. Gray then attempts a dropkick, but Boze pushes him out of the way. Boze then punches Gray in the face and sends him face first into one of the turnbuckles. Boze then continues to chop Gray until Gray kicks Boze's hand as a counter and hits a German suplex on Boze, which caused the back of Boze's neck to hit the top turnbuckle. The referee and a doctor come in to check on Boze, while Gray taunts the crowd.

JR: That was an awful shot Boze just took

Bob: Well, this is your job, kid. Get up and fight!

Boze did just that, pushing the doctor away and mounts punches on Gray until Gray counters with a kick to the gut and a neckbreaker. Gray then picks Boze up to hit another neckbreaker. Gray then puts a chinlock on Boze, and tries to get him to tap out. Boze counters with a couple of knees to the midsection and tries to hit a kick, but Gray grabs Boze's leg mid kick and hits a dragon screw. Gray then attempts to put Boze into the Sharpshooter, but Boze is able to push Gray into the turnbuckle back first. Once Boze gets back up, he hits Gray with a Stinger Splash and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicks out and Boze tries to pick Gray up. However, Gray counters it into an enziguri and throws Boze into the steel ring post. Gray then hits three German suplexes in a row on Boze, and hits a regular suplex on Boze before taunting the crowd again. Gray then pats Boze on the head with his boot, and slaps him in the face, telling Boze that he will never beat him. Gray then attempts to throw Boze over the top rope, but Boze countered it and threw Gray over the top rope instead. Boze then positioned Gray in front of the announcer's table, and started repeatedly hitting his head onto the table.

JR: Boze is on a rampage! He's trying to disfigure Gray here!

Scott: Gray bouncing off our table a total of 10 times. Gray has to be knocked silly from that.

Boze then threw Gray into the steel turnbuckle and gets in the ring before the ref can count to 4. Gray manages to get in the ring after the count of 8. Boze then hits a superkick on Gray once he gets up. Boze then goes to the top rope, and attempts a Harlem Hangover, but Gray moves out of the way, causing Boze to hit the canvas, and allowing Gray to roll him up with an Oklahoma roll.

Ref: 1…2

Boze kicks out and goes into the corner. Gray then hits a corner clothesline on Boze, which sends him to the canvas. Gray then climbs to the top rope, and hits a diving headbutt onto Boze. Gray then taunts to the crowd one more time before trying to lock in the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface). Gray locks in Boze's arm, but Boze is able to move to the ropes to force Gray to let go of the hold. Gray then attempts a big boot onto Boze, but Boze counters it into a Spinebuster and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicked out and Boze starts to show frustration. Boze tries to hit the Silencer (Uranage Side Slam), but Gray counters it into elbows to the head and is able to lock in the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface).

Bob: Gray's got it locked in! Boze is gonna tap right here in front of the whole Hammerstein Ballroom.

Scott: Boze is trying to get to the ropes, which will force the break.

Boze tries to make it to the rope, but Gray repositions himself to make Boze face away from the ropes. Boze then counters Gray with elbows of his own. Once Gray lets go of the hold and gets up, Boze hits a superkick to Gray's face. Boze then goes to the top rope and successfully hits a Houston Hangover. Boze then hypes up the crowd as he hits the Make Some Noise (Scissors Kick) on Gray and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Boze. *Crowd cheers*

Bob: Despite getting some sort of neck injury earlier in the match, Boze is able to pick up a huge win against Gray here tonight.

JR: Who knows what the future holds for this young man? Up next we have a tag team battle royal for the BTWF tag team championships.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a tag team battle royal, and it is for the BTWF tag team championships. Introducing first…

(The Broman's theme plays as Yugi starts taking over Justin Roberts)

Yugi: Losers of Pennsylvania! I am here to introduce the next BTWF tag team champions. Now living in the superior state of New Jersey, Tristan and Joey, the Yugi-Bromans. *Crowd boos loudly*

JR: Not these guys. They take annoying to a whole new level

Bob: What happened to being impartial?

(Here's to the Zeroes by Marianas Trench plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing their opponents, first, from Magnolia, Yuka and Toby. *Crowd cheers*

Bob: Oh God! Not these idiots. How did they even get this opportunity?

JR: Who's being bias now, Bob?

(Legacy theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, from Magnolia, Sting and Rogue, the Legacy. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

(The Curse by Disturbed plays)

Justin Roberts: From Tokyo Japan, Kensuke and Touji. *Crowd cheers*

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, the BTWF tag team champions, Mordecai and Ed, Team Extreme. *Crowd cheers*

*Ed has an angry look on his face as he walks to the ring, and doesn't acknowledge Mordecai*

Scott: Earlier tonight, we saw Ed get angry at Mordecai for not being there for him when he was being double teamed by Fry and Bender on the pre-show.

Bob: If Mordecai doesn't get his act together, they may lose those titles tonight.

(Shane McMahon's theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Eddy. *Crowd cheers loudly*

JR: Eddy's in this match? I wonder who his partner is gonna be.

*Eddy points to the stage*

(Grado's theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And his partner, from Union City, New Jersey, Gene Belcher. *Crowd cheers*

Bob: Alright! Gene is in this match, and he'll help Eddy win the tag team titles.

(We are One by 12 Stones plays)

Justin Roberts: And introducing the final participants, representing the NOW, Sheldon Lee and Naruto. *Crowd cheers loudly*

JR: The crowd on the side of the NWO, despite what we witnessed on the pre-show.

*Bell rings*

Everyone starts going after each other with punches, kicks, and uppercuts. Touji starts going after Sting as revenge for what happened on Intensity. Joey and Tristan double team on Toby, while Yuka goes after Eddy. Gene fights Kensuke and is able to throw him in the corner and hit a running hip attack. Gene is then able to throw Kensuke out of the ring and onto the floor.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentleman, Kensuke has been eliminated.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Sheldon and Naruto are going after Rogue and Mordecai. Ed has just been standing in the corner, seemingly waiting for a time to strike. Touji then charges at Ed and starts hitting him with uppercuts. Touji then attempts to throw Ed out of the ring, but Ed manages to hang on, and hits Touji with a clothesline. The Bromans manage to isolate Toby from his partner, and attempts to push him over the top rope, but he kicks Joey and Tristan off of him. Naruto then comes out of nowhere and throws Tristan out of the ring, and Sheldon follows suit by dropkicking Toby out of the ring.

Justin Roberts: Tristan of the Yugi-Bromans and Toby have been eliminated.

Bob: Wow! The NWO is making their presence felt in this match.

Joey then tries to attack Naruto from behind, but Naruto counters it into a Cursed Seal (Omega Driver) on Joey and goes back to attacking Touji in the corner. Ed then comes out of nowhere and starts exchanging punches with Naruto, and Mordecai eventually comes back up to help him. Together, Ed and Mordecai manage to send Naruto into the corner and attempt to go after Sheldon. Sheldon, however, throws Ed over the top rope, but Ed manages to hand on to the apron. Sheldon then throws Mordecai into Ed, which causes Ed to be eliminated.

Justin Roberts: Ed of Team Extreme has been eliminated.

Ed looks angry and starts arguing with Mordecai. While Mordecai is distracted by this, Eddy comes up from being and tosses him over the top rope, and onto Ed. Meanwhile, Sting managed to eliminate Touji by hitting him with an Alabama Slam over the top rope and onto the floor.

Justin Roberts: Mordecai of Team Extreme and Touji have been eliminated.

Scott: Now we're guaranteed to have new tag team champions.

Rogue and Sting then go after Yuka, Sheldon goes after Gene, and Naruto goes after Eddy. Joey then gets up and starts attacking Naruto with forearms and helps Eddy by throwing Naruto into the corner and doing a 10 punch salute. Joey then decided to fist bump Yugi before continuing to attack Naruto, which allowed him to recover from the onslaught Joey had given him. When Joey attempts another 10 punch salute, Naruto lifts Joey up a little and pushes him out of the ring, causing him to hit the barricade head first.

Justin Roberts: Joey Wheeler of the Yugi-Bromans has been eliminated.

The three full teams left; the NWO, the Legacy, and Eddy and Gene have a staredown with each other before all of them started going after each other. Eddy goes after Sheldon, Rogue went after Naruto, and Sting went after Gene. Gene was able to hit Sting with some bionic elbows, and Sheldon was able to kick Eddy in the knees, causing Eddy to fall to the canvas. Rogue locked Naruto in the Nightmare Hold (Million Dollar Dream), but Naruto was able to fight out of it, and counter Rogue's submission into a standing shirauni.

JR: Nice counter by Naruto. They may be destructive, but they have the skills to back it up.

Gene then tried to hit a big boot on Sting, but Sting counters it into an Alabama Slam. Sting then goes to hit a knee drop on Gene, but Eddy counters into a flying clothesline. Eddy and Gene then hit a double dropkick on Sting, and Gene then uses Eddy to hit an assisted leg drop on Sting. Gene then puts Sting into the corner, and prepares to hit a cannonball, but Sting rolls out of the way, and Naruto goes back to attacking Eddy. Sting then tries to throw Gene out of the ring, but Gene turns it around, and throws Sting out of the ring and out of the match.

Justin Roberts: Sting of Legacy has been eliminated.

Bob: You got this Gene! I know you can do it!

Scott: Bob, remember, you have to stay impartial.

Bob: Oh get off my back, Scott, that's my son in there.

Gene then starts dancing much like Grado does, much to Sting's chagrin. Naruto takes advantage of this by hitting a clothesline to the back of Gene's head. Naruto then attempts to hit a Cursed Seal (Omega Driver) on Gene, but Gene is able to counter it into a hurricanrana, and then follows it up with a dancing leg drop. Sheldon then hits a running dropkick on Gene and starts stomping on him, until Eddy locks in a sleeper hold on Sheldon. Sheldon then goes to the ropes, and pokes Eddy in the eyes, causing Eddy to let go and fall to the apron. Eddy countered an on coming Sheldon with a shoulder to the midsection. Eddy then attempts to go for a springboard move, but Sheldon kicks his legs, causing Eddy to hit the ropes with his head and land on the floor, eliminating him.

Justin Roberts: Eddy has been eliminated.

JR: That is a nasty fall that Eddy took.

Bob: Yeah, I hope he's Ok.

Naruto then goes after Gene again, and Sheldon goes after Rogue. Gene and Rogue gain the advantage as Gene hits a Stunner on Naruto, and Rogue hits a sitout Spinebuster on Sheldon. Gene and Rogue then have a short staredown before exchanging forearms with each other. Gene gets the advantage after he hits another bionic elbow, and hits Rogue with a stunner. Gene then attempts to hit another dancing leg drop, but Rogue moves out of the way. Rogue then attempts a Nightmare Road (Dream Street) on Gene, but Gene counters it into a hip toss, and clotheslines Rogue out of the ring.

Justin Roberts: Rogue of Legacy has been eliminated.

Bob: Alright! Now if Gene can get rid of the NWO, Gene and Eddy can become the BTWF tag team champions.

Gene goes after both Naruto and Sheldon with Bionic elbows, mirroring Dustin Rhodes during his tag title bout with the Enforcers. Gene then hits a big boot on Sheldon and a running dropkick on Naruto. Gene then puts them on top of each other and hits a dancing leg drop on both of them. Gene then gets pumped up by dancing some more. Gene picks Sheldon up and attempts to hit a move, but Naruto cuts him off with a superkick. Naruto and Sheldon then take turns stomping and punching Gene.

JR: Oh come on! Have some damn compassion!

Bob: He just got here! What are you trying to do, kill him?

Naruto then removes the padding from one of the turnbuckles, and slams Gene's face right into it. Sheldon and Naruto then both grab one of Gene's legs and one of Gene's hands, and throw him out of the ring, ending the match,

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, and the NEW BTWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, representing the NWO, Naruto and Sheldon. *Crowd cheers a little less loudly this time*

JR: They…won?

Scott: The landscape of this company has officially changed with this win.

Bob: I hope Gene's OK. He took a hard shot to that steel.

*GM Chris Drahmin comes out and congratulates the new tag champions by clapping for them on stage*

Scott: Well, our GM likes what just happened.

JR: Well, this will get him more of those ratings that he loves so much.

Bob: Well, we have new tag team champions, and up next, we have an 8 women tag team match, pitting Star Butterfly, Zia Simpson, Rally Vincent, and Megan Thompson vs. Lois Griffin, Juvia Lockser, Hana Morenos, and Madison.

Scott: Absolutely, and it's coming up right now.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is an 8 women tag team match scheduled for one fall.

(Tye Dillinger's theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, the team of Star Butterfly, Rally Vincent, Zia Simpson, and Megan Thompson. *Crowd cheers loudly and does the "Meg" chant **(Like the Daniel Bryan "Yes" Chant or the Tye Dillinger "10" chant)**

*Meg leads the crowd into a "Meg" chant by doing a Daniel Bryan style finger gesture, while Star skips to the ring, Rally poses, and Zia runs under the ropes*

Scott: This crowd firmly behind Megan Thompson and her team here tonight.

Bob: Well, catchy chants aside, it won't help her win this match.

(My Fight by Ashes to New plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, the team of Hana Morenos, Madison, Juvia Lockser, and Lois Griffin. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction, with the boos being directed mainly at Lois*

JR: Why is that horrible woman, Lois here?

Bob: Unfortunately for everyone, she works here and is one of the least popular wrestlers we have here on the roster.

*Bell rings*

Star Butterfly and Lois Griffin start the match. The crowd starts booing wildly when they see Lois wrestling, and start chanting "Lois has Herpes", Lois starts yelling at the crowd, which allows Star to hit a falling dropkick and follow it up with a spinning leg drop. Star then rings Lois' arm and tags in Megan. Lois runs back into her corner and tags Juvia into the match.

Scott: What a coward this woman is.

Juvia runs to Meg, but she reverses it into a drop toe hold. Meg then hits a knee to the back of Juvia's head before tagging Rally into the match. Rally hits some palm strikes to Juvia's head and hits a spin kick to Juvia's midsection before tagging Zia into the match. Zia hits a running hurricanrana and a shooting star press. Zia hits a kick combination that sends Juvia to their corner and tags Rally back into the match, where Zia and Rally kick her in the legs, then kick her in the body. Rally then sends Juvia into the corner, and hits a running knee to her face, and attempts a bulldog. But, Juvia pushes Rally out of the ring.

Scott: Oh, nasty fall Rally just took there

Bob: She's dealt with worse. I'm sure she's fine.

Juvia then ran through the ropes, and hit a suicide dive on Rally with enough force that Rally hit the announce table with her back. Juvia then puts Rally back into the ring, and tags Madison into the match. Madison hits a neck snap on Rally and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Madison starts choking Rally before picking her up for a fisherman's suplex and hitting it. Madison tags Hana into the match. Hana hits repeated knee drops onto Rally's face. Hana then hits a leg drop on Rally before going to the top rope. Rally looks as though she is about to hit an elbow drop from the top rope, but when it looks like she's about to dive, Hana goes back to the canvas and hits a regular elbow drop instead before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

JR: Hana taking her "no flips, just fists" rule seriously, tricking fans into thinking that she was going high risk.

Hana then puts Rally in a headscissors, and hits elbows to her forehead. Hana, while still having Rally in the headscissors, tags Madison in the match, allowing Madison to hit elbow drops on Rally without consequence. Madison then locks in a chinlock, and also hits knees to Rally's back. Rally is able to counter Madison with a high kick to the side of Madison's head. Now, Rally and Madison are both down.

JR: Pivotal moment in this match.

Lois tags herself into the match, and Rally tags Meg into the match. Lois tries to run again, but Meg hits Lois with a flying elbow, and sends her in the corner for a running dropkick. Meg then hits multiple kicks to Lois while she is kneeling, with the crowd chanting "Meg" each time she does it. Meg then hits a kick to the head and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Juvia breaks up the pin, and gets a kick to the head by Rally for her efforts. Madison then hits a Neck Breaker's Symphony (McGillicutter) on Rally, and throws her out of the ring. Star then comes in, kicks Madison in the gut, and hits a Seeing Stars (Corkscrew Axekick). Madison rolls out of the ring, and Hana hits a Bull's-eye (standing bomaye) on Star and throws her out of the ring. Zia then hits a running hurricanrana on Hana, which sends her through the ropes. Zia then goes up to the top rope, and hits a Blue Arrow (Red Arrow) on everyone on the outside.

Bob: Zia, with her unique offense, able to take everyone out of the match.

Lois punches Meg in the face and starts insulting her and the crowd. Lois then goes for a Jackhammer but Meg punches Lois in the face, and kicks her leg, and goes to the corner. Once Lois gets back up, Meg hits Lois with a Meg-nificent Knee (Single Leg Running High Knee) and pins her.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Megan Thompson, Zia Simpson, Star Butterfly, and Rally Vincent. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Scott: Huge win for all four of these terrific athletes.

When Lois gets up, she starts badmouthing everyone again, but Rally hits her with an AK-47 (G.T.S.) and Star hits her with the Seeing Stars (Corkscrew Axekick). Zia then goes up to the top rope, and hits a Blue Arrow (Red Arrow) on Lois before all 4 of them leave the ring.

JR: Lois getting karma for her big mouth.

Lois then badmouths her team while she's down for not helping her. Juvia then picks her up, and hits her with a Rain-Maker (Go Home Driver). Madison then waits until she gets up and hits her with a Broken Neck Symphony (McGillicutter), and Hana finally ends the assault by hitting Lois with a Bulls-eye (Standing Bomaye). All three of them leave Lois lying there while the crowd chants "Lois has Herpes".

Bob: Wow, things couldn't get any worse for Lois here tonight.

Scott: Never say never, Bob.

Bob: I didn't say "never", Scott

Scott: You know what I mean, Bob

JR: Anyway! We have more action for you coming up.

 **Next Chapter: International title triple threat TLC match, Zoey vs Akira no holds barred, Cruiserweight title match.**


	5. Chapter 5

BTWF Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 5)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a no count out match scheduled for one fall, and is for the Cruiserweight championship.

(Stone in my Hand by Everlast plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, the challenger. Accompanied by Lisa Simpson, from South Park, Colorado, Stan Marsh. *Crowd boos*

(Face to the Floor by Chevelle)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent accompanied by Tori Meadows, from Japan, Yuma. *Crowd cheers*

JR: Stan Marsh getting this match by defeating Yuma in a non title match a couple of weeks back.

Bob: Lisa agreed to accompany him, due to his intelligence being on par with her's, in her words.

*Bell rings*

Yuma tries to hit some kicks to Stan, but Stan dodges them, and hits a dropkick on Yuma. Stan then goes for a headlock, but Yuka counters it into a Fujiwara armbar. Stan is able to roll out of the ring, but Yuma still keeps the hold. Stan then gets up, and throws Yuma against the steel ring post. Stan then throws Yuma into the barricade three times. Stan then tries to go for the Marsh-al Law (Full Nelson Facebuster), but Yuma counters it by turning around a hitting a spin kick to Stan's gut. Yuma then hits a Gourdbuster on Stan on the barricade.

Scott: Ouch! That had to hurt.

Bob: Yeah, and you can't win a title, let alone any match when your ribs are all fucked up.

Yuma then goes on the apron, and hits a spinning leg drop on Stan, as a homage to ECW original, Rob Van Dam. The crowd starts chanting "holy shit" at that move as Yuma throws Stan back into the ring and hits a springboard leg drop from the apron. Yuma then goes to the top rope, and attempts to go for the Utopian Elbow Drop (Randy Savage elbow drop), but Stan moves out of the ring, causing Yuma to hit the ring arm first.

JR: Yuma went for the well one too many times with the Utopian Elbow Drop (Randy Savage Elbow Drop).

Bob: Well, that's why you can't just rely on high flying moves to win a match.

Stan then started stomping on Yuma's arm and throwing him into the steel ring post. Stan then started taunting the fans by mocking RVD's signature gesture, making the crowd boo even louder. Stan then hits two knees Yuma's face and throws him away from the corner. Stan then goes to the 2nd rope, and hit's a fist drop to Yuma's face, and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Yuma kicked out and Stan started dropping elbows on Yuma's arm. Stan then locked in a keylock on Yuma's arm. Yuma tried to make it to the rope, but Stan poked Yuma in the eye, which distracted Yuma enough for Stan to pull him back in the center of the ring. Yuma eventually kicked his way out of the submission hold and threw Stan back to the outside of the ring. Yuma then started punching him while Stan was leaning on the barricade. Yuma then saw that Stan was down, and hit him with a dropkick while Stan was in a seated position in from of the barricade.

Bob: Yuma, coming back with those quick feet.

Scott: And he is taking full advantage of the no count out stipulation.

Yuma then threw Stan into the barricade again, and went for a 10 punch salute, but Lisa distracted him, allowing Stan to attempt a powerbomb on the apron of the ring, but Yuma hits a hurricanrana as a counter, making Stan's head bounce off of the steel underneath the covering of the apron. Yuma then brings Stan back into the ring, and goes to the top rope, and attempts the elbow drop again, but Lisa distracts him again. This time, Tori stops her by hitting a Discus clothesline on Lisa. Stan takes this time to hit Yuma with an avalanche Facebuster, which sends both men crashing to the canvas.

(Resistant to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays)

JR: What's our GM doing here?

Chris: Wow! You guys have put on a hell of a performance so far. But, I think this match just needs a little something else. Like, say…another competitor.

Scott: WHAT?

Chris: This match will now be a triple threat for the Cruiserweight title, and the third competitor is…

(We are One by 12 Stones plays)

Marco Diaz then comes up from behind Chris, then shakes Chris' hand and runs to the ring from the stage and goes into the ring.

Bob: Marco is the third competitor? Well, he'll have an easy pass to his first title.

When Marco gets into the ring, he mounts some punches onto Yuma, and throws him into the steel ring post. When Marco sees that Yuma is still in the ring, Marco hits a running dropkick, which sends him out of the ring. Marco then picks Stan up, and hits him with a Whiplash (Spinning Fisherman's Neckbreaker) and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, and the new Cruiserweight champion of the world, Marco Diaz. *Crowd cheers loudly*

JR: I can't believe it. That renegade is now a champion.

Bob: It's not everyday a group makes this big an impact on day 1. We have Sheldon and Naruto as the BTWF tag team champions, and now we have Marco Diaz as the Cruiserweight champion.

Marco leaves the ring with his title belt, and Chris raises Marco's hand in victory and shakes his hand before Marco walks to the back, with Chris in tow.

Scott: Well, ladies and gentleman, next, we have a no holds barred match between former friends Akira Hayami, and Zoey Hanson. This whole feud started during the championship scramble at the Revenge PPV, when Akira claims that Zoey cost her the Diva's title.

Bob: She did! Zoey should not have messed up Akira's chance to become champion. It was her own fault that this match is happening.

JR: Oh, come on! It was a championship scramble. There are no giveaways here!

(Ladies and Gentleman by Saliva plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a no holds barred match. Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, Akira Hayami. *Crowd boos*

As Akira was coming down the entrance ramp in her spotlight, Zoey came from behind, and blasted Akira to the crowbar, to the audience's approval.

Bob: What the hell is she doing? The match hasn't started yet!

JR: Well, it's starting now, as the bell has rung.

*Bell rings*

Zoey threw Akira into the barricade and smashed her head against the top of the barricade. Zoey then hit Akira in the stomach with the crowbar and threw her into the ring. Zoey went to the top rope, and hit an elbow drop on Akira and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Akira kicked out, and Zoey punched Akira in the face until Akira countered with a knee to the midsection. Akira then hit a couple more knees before hitting Zoey with a belly to belly suplex to the outside of the ring. Akira then attempted to throw Zoey onto the announce table, but Zoey countered it and threw Akira over the announce table. Zoey then grabbed a chair and set it up close to the announce table. She then ran, using the chair for leverage, and hit Akira with a dropkick.

JR: What a move by Zoey!

Scott: She wants to destroy Akira for all the trauma she's put her through.

Zoey then kicked Akira's legs and attempted to hit her with another dropkick, but Akira caught her in midair, and hit her with a capture suplex. Akira then threw Zoey into the steel steps. Akira then hit Zoey with a running knee, making Zoey's head get stuck between the stairs and Akira's knee. Akira then grabbed a steel chair and started smacking Zoey on the back repeatedly. Akira hit her in the back one last time before going for the cover.

Ref: 1…2 **(In the BTWF, all no-DQ matches have a falls count anywhere stipulation)**

Zoey got her shoulder up, which made Akira angry. Akira removed everything from the announce table before grabbing Zoey. Zoey kicked Akira in the face a couple of times, but Akira threw her down on the concrete and threw her onto the announce table. Akira then went to the top rope, and taunted to the fans.

JR: What does Akira have planned here?

Bob: Whatever it is, I guarantee that it's going to be good.

Akira then dived off of the top rope, hitting a Shining Star Press (Shooting Star Press) onto Zoey, sending her through the announce table.

JR: OH MY GOD! AKIRA JUST DESTORYED OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH A TOP ROPE SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

Bob: AND BOTH ZOEY AND AKIRA ARE DOWN! THEY MIGHT NOT GET BACK UP!

Akira then crawled on top of Zoey and covered her with her arm.

Ref: 1…2

Zoey got her shoulder up, and Akira couldn't believe it. She started arguing with the ref, allowing Zoey some time to stand up. Akira then punched Zoey in the face until started bleeding.

Scott: Well, Zoey is now bleeding.

Bob: Well, this PPV did promise blood.

Akira then kneed Zoey in the face before taunting again. Akira then attempted a powerbomb, but Zoey managed to counter it into a hurricanrana pin.

Ref: 1…2

Akira kicked out, but Zoey was able to grab the chair that had been used on her earlier. Zoey hit Akira a couple of times in the back with the chair, before Akira went back into the ring. Zoey followed suit, and hit Akira in the head with the chair. Zoey then went outside and got a table and a kendo stick. Zoey set up the table on the outside, while she kept the kendo stick. Zoey slapped Akira in the face before hitting her with kendo shots. Akira attempted to punch her, but Zoey countered it into a Cat Nap (Crossface Chickenwing)

JR: Zoey has the submission locked in

Scott: Akira could pass out from this hold.

Zoey then wrapped her legs around Akira in the hopes of making her submit faster. Akira did not go down, and just walked with Zoey choking her out. Akira then went down to one knee, but grabbed the crowbar, and hit Zoey on the head with it, making her release the hold. Akira then hit three powerbombs in a row on Zoey and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Zoey kicked out, and Akira responded by giving her knees to the midsection. Zoey was now coughing up blood. Akira then started trash talking her, but Zoey spit in Akira's face. Akira wiped the spit and the blood that got mixed in with the spit and started going apeshit on Zoey by going under the ring, and getting a sledgehammer. Akira then hit Zoey in the face with the sledgehammer before picking her up. Akira then noticed the table placed on the outside of the ring.

Bob: What does Akira have planned with that table?

Akira then moved closer to that side of the ring, put Zoey in position for the Spotlighter (F-5), and hit the Spotlighter (F-5) to the outside, sending Zoey crashing through the table.

JR: MY GOD! ZOEY IS NOT MOVING

Bob: ZOEY MIGHT BE DEAD FROM THAT IMPACTFUL MOVE FROM AKIRA

The medics at ringside came to check on her while Akira just gloated about what she did. The medic tells the ref that Zoey can't continue the match, and goes to tell Justin Roberts.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentleman, the medical team has ruled that Zoey Hanson cannot continue this match. Therefore, your winner, Akira Hayami. *Crowd boos*

Scott: I hope Akira is proud of herself.

Bob: She should be. She took her biggest threat, and removed her.

JR: Well, ladies and gentlemen, as extreme as that match was, I think that this match might top it; Lyon Bastia vs Fry vs Jonah von Broken in an triple threat TLC match for the international championship.

*First Bray Wyatt intro plays*

*Sherry appears in a dark room with a lantern in her hands. When she looks up to face the camera, she gave the lantern to one of the four female shadows standing behind and next to her*

Sherry: I look out at all of you, and feel sorry. You do not understand the true power of the darkness. I know that power! It has made me into a leader. A leader with a purpose. That purpose is to cloud the world with darkness. To show you fools what you are missing. These four women behind me are my students in the dark arts. They will aid me in plunging the word into pure, eternal darkness. Prepare yourself.

*Sherry laughs maniacally as the screen comes back to the announcers, who look bewildered*

Scott: Gentlemen, what the hell was that all about?

Bob: Don't ask me, Scott. I know that whatever this is, it won't end well.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a triple threat TLC match, and it is for the international championship

(Everyone by Adema plays)

Justin Roberts: introducing the challengers, first, from Berlin, Germany, Jonah von Bruken *Crowd cheers*

(Get Up by Korn plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from New York City, New York, Fry. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

(Young by Hollywood Undead plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Magnolia, the international champion, Lyon Bastia *crowd boos*

JR: This match promises to be non stop carnage.

*Bell rings*

Fry, Jonah, and Lyon exchange punches with each other. Jonah gets the upper hand when he starts using upper cuts. Jonah then goes outside the ring, and gets a ladder. Fry hits a baseball slide, causing the ladder to hit Jonah. Fry grabs the ladder and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Lyon, however, hits a knee to the gut of Fry, and throws him out of the ring. Lyon then climbs the ladder.

Bob: This may be the shortest TLC match in history.

Jonah then comes back into the ring, and throws Lyon off of the ladder. Jonah then gets Lyon in position for the Bruken Swing (Giant Swing), but Fry comes back in the ring with a steel chair, and hits Jonah in the back with it. Fry then rams the chair into Lyon's midsection, and throws him into the corner. Fry then hits a clothesline in the corner and goes on the ladder.

JR: Fry starting his ascent to the International Championship.

Jonah comes back again, but this time, goes up the other side of the ladder, and starts exchanging punches with Fry. Jonah then uses his signature uppercuts to get the upper hand. Jonah then picks Fry up in a Suplex position and attempts to hit a suplex, but Lyon topples the ladder, which causes Jonah and Fry to fall. Somehow, Fry manages to land on his feet, but Jonah crashes through a table that had been set up on the outside.

Scott: Jonah just went through a table at almost 30 feet!

Bob: That's it, he's out.

Lyon then boots Fry in the face, and throws him into the ladder, causing it to fall. Lyon then slams Fry onto the ladder and goes to the top rope. Lyon then hits a leg drop on Fry, but the ladder doesn't break. Lyon then sets the ladder back up again. Lyon then punches Fry in the face until Fry kicked Lyon below the belt. Fry then went outside and grabbed a table. Fry put it in the corner, and attacked Lyon with a clothesline. Fry then picked Lyon up in a Spinebuster position, and rammed him into the table in the corner at full speed.

JR: Lyon just went through that table, but Fry is completely spent from the beating he had endured earlier.

Fry then crawls to the ladder, and climbs up, but Jonah finally got up from earlier and hits Fry in the back with a smaller ladder. Jonah then lays the ladder down, and attempts to Powerbomb Fry from the ladder, but Fry kicks him in the face until he let go. Fry attempts to go up, but Jonah goes up behind him, and hits him with a German suplex from the 4th rung of the ladder. Jonah then climbs up the ladder, but Lyon dropkicks the ladder and hits Jonah with a neckbreaker when he comes down.

Bob: Lyon is back in the match

Scott: Well, he's got Jonah to deal with.

Lyon grabs a chair and attempts to hit Jonah with hit, but Jonah dodges it, and springboards off the ropes to hit an uppercut on Lyon. Jonah then sees Fry, and hits him with a suplex, that causes Fry to hit Lyon with his back. Jonah then climbs up the ladder, but decided to make sure that Lyon and Fry are down, so he turns around and hits a senton bomb from the ladder. Lyon moves, but Fry gets hit. Lyon throws Jonah into the steel ring post and goes up the ladder.

Scott: Lyon is just a few steps away from keeping the International title.

Bob: Well, that's what Jonah gets for taking unnecessary risks.

Just as Lyon gets to the top of the ladder, Bender comes from the back and attacks Jonah and sends him into the fans.

JR: What the hell is Bender doing here?

Bob: Helping his best friend out, what does it look like?

Bender then charges to the ring, and climbs up the ladder. Bender punches Lyon in the face, and picks him up for a Back Bender (Argentine Backbreaker), but Lyon counters b throwing Bender off of the ladder. Fry then comes from behind with a chair, and strikes Lyon in the back of the head, causing him to fall face first into the ladder Jonah had set up earlier, and break it. Fry then climbs up the remaining rungs of the ladder, and unhooks the International title.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, and the new International Champion, Fry. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

JR: Fry did it! He actually did it!

Bob: Was there any doubt? No matter how good you are, the numbers game will always get you.

Fry hugs Bender and they both hold up the International championship as they walk away, leaving the bodies of Lyon and Jonah a mess in the ring and in the barricade.

Scott: Well, the night is young, ladies and gentlemen, and we have a treat for all of you! We have the Diva's title match up next! Asuka vs Rei in a Chairs match.

 **Next: Asuka Soryu vs Rei Ayanami in a Chairs match for the Diva's title, Zancrow vs Stan, and the US title Extreme rules Fatal 4 Way between Champion Shinji Ikari, Kaworu Nagisa, Homer Simpson, and Duncan.**


	6. Chapter 6

BTWF Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 6)

*Bell rings*

(Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling and Lzzy Hale plays)

*Rei comes out in a white and blue robe, while the arena turns blue, and fireworks go off behind her as she takes off her robe*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a chairs match, and it is for the Divas Championship. Introducing the challenger, making her way to the ring, Rei Ayanami. *Crowd cheers*

Scott: Rei is approaching and this is the biggest match of Rei's young career.

JR: After being held back for so long, she is finally getting a chance to make a name for herself.

Bob: Well, I still think that Asuka is going to retain.

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Justin Roberts: And her opponent, accompanied by Erza Scarlet and Alexis Rhodes, the Beautiful People, from Berlin Germany, the Divas Champion, Asuka. *Crowd boos*

Asuka grabs a bottle of perfume from her purse, and starts spraying it towards the audience, making them boo even louder.

Before the match starts, Rei grabs a microphone

Rei: You look like you have it all figured out. Well, since you brought your lackeys with you, I decided to make the playing field a little more even. Because, there are a few people who have some things to say to you, and they didn't see like nice things.

Just as she finished her sentence, Courtney, Amelia, and Natsumi come from the crowd and start attacking the Beautiful People. Asuka tries to do something, but Rei pulls her back into the ring, and punches her in the face, which sends her down. Rei then tells the referee to ring the bell.

*Bell rings*

Asuka immediately leaves the ring to grab a chair, and Rei follows suit. They both grab a chair, and Rei hits Asuka in the stomach with her chair, before doing it again. Rei then hits Asuka in he back with the chair and threw Asuka back into the ring, along with a few oft the chairs. By the time this had all happened, the Beautiful People were fighting their former members on the stage.

Bob: Action both in and out of the ring?

Scott: Well, this is Hardcore Heaven.

Rei then sandwiches Asuka between two of the chairs she threw in the ring and goes on the apron. Rei then hits a Hilo onto Asuka and onto the chairs, hurting herself in the process. When Rei gets up, she tries to pick Asuka up, but Asuka kicks her in the knee and hits her in the face with a chair from under her. Asuka then wedges a chair in between the turnbuckles, but Rei dropkicks Asuka from behind, which sends Asuka face first into the steel chair. Rei then rolls Asuka up.

Ref: 1…2

Asuka kicks out and Rei gets a chair in response. Asuka then hits a dropkick of her own on Rei, which causes Rei's face to hit the chair. Asuka then punches Rei in the face until Rei's face starts getting busted open. Asuka then stomps on her face before grabbing a chair. Asuka rams the chair into Rei's stomach multiple times before yelling at her, and telling her that she won't win. Asuka then puts a chair on Rei's stomach, and runs to the corner to hit an Asuka Bomb (Running to the corner, but hits a 2nd rope elbow drop on a downed opponent) on the chair, hurting her arm in the process.

Scott: Asuka not coming out of that attack unscathed.

JR: Shows what these two wrestlers are going to do to win this championship.

Asuka then picked Rei up for the Unprettier (Reverse Suplex), but Rei kneed Asuka in the face and hit a hurricanrana as a counter. Rei then tries to hit a leg drop, but Asuka rolls out of the way, and countered it into a running kick to Rei's face. Asuka then puts Rei in a headlock, but Rei is able to fight out of it. Rei then springboarded off the ropes and hit a crossbody on Asuka before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Rei then hits chops to Asuka's chest, and hits a jumping DDT on her. Rei then hits the leg drop successfully this time. Rei then picks Asuka up, and hits her with the Three Amigas (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes). Rei attempts to go to the top rope, but Alexis comes back from the back, and pushes Rei into a pile of steel chairs on the outside, giving Asuka time to recover.

Bob: Alexis paying dividends by allowing Asuka to have time to recover.

Scott: I just hope that Rei is able to continue this match.

Asuka is able to get up, and see what Alexis did. Asuka gives Alexis a thumbs up before going to the outside. Asuka picks Rei up and slaps her in the face a couple of times, much to the crowd's chagrin. Asuka then mocked Eddie Guerrero, which caused the crowd to boo her at their possible loudest. Rei manages to hit a jawbreaker on Asuka while she was gloating. Rei then grabbed a chair and swatted it at Asuka and Alexis. Rei hit Alexis in the face before throwing Asuka back into the ring, and hitting her with a Brainbuster. Rei goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Erza comes out and pulls the referee out of the ring. While Erza and the ref are arguing, and Alexis is lying on the ground, Rei runs through the ropes, and hits Alexis with a suicide dive. Rei then gets back into the ring and goes to the top rope in an attempt to hit a Frog Splash, but Asuka stops her dead in her tracks with a punch to the face.

Bob: Good job by Asuka there, dodging the potential finisher.

Asuka then climbs to the 2nd rope, and hits Rei in the head with elbows. Rei's face is almost completely covered in blood. Asuka then puts Rei in position for a superplex but Rei gives Asuka some hard punches to the stomach. Rei then flips over Asuka and gives her a sunset flip powerbomb onto the pile of chairs in the ring. Rei then goes up to the top rope, and hits a Frog Splash and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, and the new Divas Champion, Rei Ayanami. *Crowd cheers*

JR: MY GOD! SHE DID IT!

Bob: SHE BEAT ASUKA AND THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!

Rei celebrates her title win when Chris appears on the Titantron.

Chris: Rei, congratulations on your title win. I know you will go far in your career. Much farther than Mabel Pines, who will become my latest victim in BTWF's war with TWAE. But, back to matter at hand. Calling this title "the Divas title" is degrading to women like you who fight for this belt. That's why, as of this moment, you are in possession of the World Women's Championship. The BTWF Women's Title will be on the line in the battle royal on Intensity. That's all. Carry on with your celebration, Rei.

Rei continues to celebrate with what is now being referred to as the World Women's Championship.

Scott: Nice move by our GM, ad congratulations to Rei.

Bob: Well, up next, we have a match between Stan and Zancrow.

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Zancrow. *Crowd cheers*

Scott: Zancrow making his PPV debut here tonight.

Bob: Well, he's going in there against a former US champion, so he shouldn't be too cocky.

JR: This match came about after Stan cheated in order to break Zancrow's undefeated streak.

Bob: He still won.

(Jack Swagger theme plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Langley Falls, Virginia, Stan Smith. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

*Bell rings*

Stan charges at Zancrow and Zancrow counters with a Bicycle Kick to the face before hitting the Penalty (Chokeslam) on Stan before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Zancrow. *Crowd cheers*

JR: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! STAN LOST IN 8 SECONDS. THAT HAS TO BE A RECORD IN THE BTWF.

Bob: Wow…just wow.

Zancrow celebrates his win while Stan has a tantrum on the outside.

Scott: Well, it looks like someone's a sore loser.

Bob: Well, it looks like we have the US title fatal 4 way extreme rules match.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is an Extreme Rules Fata 4 Way match. And it is for the United States Championship.

(American Badass by Kid Rock plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing the challengers. First, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Duncan. *Crowd boos loudly since he's wearing an "Extremely Crappy Wrestling" shirt*

(Damien Sandow 2014 theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Kaworu Nagisa. *Crowd boos*

(Big Show theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Springfield, Illinois, Homer Simpson. *Crowd cheers*

(Not Gonna Die by Skillet plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, the United States champion, Shinji Ikari. *Crowd cheers loudly*

JR: Shinji has his first test as US champion, and it isn't an easy one.

*Bell rings*

Homer starts the match by clotheslining Duncan to the floor. Homer then throws Kaworu out of the ring, before Shinji hits him with a standing enziguri. Shinji runs at Homer, but Homer counter it into a shoulder tackle. Duncan tries to go to the top rope, but is grabbed by Homer and thrown onto Shinji. Homer then hits a leg drop on Duncan. Kaworu comes back into the match, and hits Homer in the back with a baseball bat. Kaworu then takes Homer down with a knee to the face and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Homer throws Kaworu off of him, and Kaworu goes after Homer with kicks to the face, but Shinji hits a single leg running dropkick on Kaworu, and hits him with a standing shooting star press. Shinji then hits a shining wizard on Homer before going under the ring for weapons. Shinji beings to pull out a garbage can, a couple of tables, and a kendo stick. Shinji picks up the kendo stick and goes back into the ring, where Duncan hits him with a superkick and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Shinji kicks out and Duncan picks him up, but Homer throws them both out of the ring. Kaworu tries to hit another sneak attack, and Homer throws him onto Duncan and Shinji. Homer then goes out to the ring and sets up one of the tables. Duncan and Kaworu then get up and team up on Homer. Duncan grabs a couple of chairs and hits Homer in the face with one of them. He hands the other chair to Kaworu, and they hit a con-chair-to to Homer's head.

Bob: Well, we won't be seeing much more of Homer in this match.

Scott: That was a vicious move by these two challengers.

Duncan then picks up Shinji and throws him into the steel steps. Kaworu then hits a suplex to Shinji on the outside. Duncan then picks up the trash can, and hits Shinji repeatedly with it. Kaworu then throws Shinji back into the ring, and when Duncan had his back turned, threw him into the steel ring post. Kaworu then mocked what happened to Shinji at the 2016 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards, and locked Shinji in a Liontamer.

JR: The move that caused Shinji to lose in the Best in the World Tournament.

Bob: And it looks like it'll cost him his US title.

Kaworu has the hold locked in, but Shinji turns and punches Kaworu in the face before picking him up for a powerbomb, and hitting a Powerbomb onto the turnbuckles. Shinji then sets up for the Peace of Mind (Curb Stomp), but Kaworu counters it into a knee to the gut, a Russian Legsweep, and an Elbow of the Angels (Elbow of Disdain). Kaworu then gets the trash can from earlier, and picks Shinji up for the Final Request (Full Nelson Slam), but Duncan comes back into the ring and locks in a Sleeper Hold on Kaworu.

JR: Duncan could win the title right here!

As Duncan has Kaworu in the Sleeper, Shinji gets up, and picks up both Kaworu and Duncan in an electric chair position, and dropped them both down in front, causing Kaworu to crash into the trash can, and Duncan to land on the canvas. Shinji then goes to the top rope, and hits a Moonsault on Kaworu, and when he goes for the pin, Homer drags him out to the floor, and hits him with a Chokeslam.

Bob: That amazing feat of strength from Shinji cut short by Homer.

Scott: Shinji's back just has to be a mess right now.

Homer comes back into the ring and starts hitting Duncan with punches to the midsection, before grabbing the kendo stick. Homer hits Duncan with the stick repeatedly, and gives Kaworu a few hits as well. Homer then throws Duncan into the corner, and goes for an Avalanche, but Duncan sidesteps Homer, hits Homer a few times in the head with the kendo stick, and put him in a sleeper hold. Homer starts to fade, until Kaworu comes back into the picture and hits Homer over the head with a baseball bat and throwing Duncan out of the ring before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Homer kicks out with less force than before and Kaworu starts hitting Homer more with the baseball bat, causing Homer to bleed. Duncan then gets back into the ring, and Superkicks Kaworu, also causing him to bleed. Duncan then grabs the lid of the trashcan, and starts hitting Kaworu on the back with the trash can, and laying it down in front of him. Duncan then hits a jumping Facebuster on the trashcan lid and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Homer pulls Duncan off of Kaworu, and Duncan responds with another superkick. Homer goes down to his knees, and Duncan goes to the top rope and hits a leg drop bulldog on Homer, which makes Homer's head land on the baseball bat. Duncan then picks the baseball bat up, and hits Homer in the back repeatedly with the bat. Duncan then gets the other table into the ring from the outside, and sets it up in the corner. Duncan then hits repeated elbows on both Kaworu and Homer and goes for the pin on Kaworu.

Ref: 1…2

Kaworu kicked out, and Homer decided to go pin Homer.

Ref: 1…2

Homer kicked out which made Duncan grab a chair. He hits Homer in the stomach with the chair until he puts the chair on Homer's stomach, and hits an Elbow drop on it. He is about to go for the pin, but Shinji springboards off of the ropes from the apron, and hits a springboard knee to the face of Duncan. Shinji then picks Duncan up, and positions him on the top rope. Shinji then puts Duncan in a Small Package Driver, and hits it off of the top rope and through the table before going for the pin.

Bob: WHAT A MOVE BY SHINJI, THROUGH A TABLE NO LESS.

JR: SHINJI REALY RISKING IT ALL TO RETAIN HIS UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP WITH THAT SPECTACULAR MOVE.

Fans: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

Ref: 1…2

Kaworu breaks up the pin, but Shinji launches a flurry of kicks at Kaworu before throwing him outside. Shinji then runs through the ropes, and hits a rope flip on Kaworu. Shinji then brings Kaworu back into the ring, and hits him with a Springboard 450 splash. Before Shinji could go for the pin, Duncan hits Shinji with a leg drop bulldog and attempts to pin Kaworu.

Ref: 1…2

Homer then throws Duncan off of Shinji and attempts to hit Shinji with a Chokeslam, however, Shinji counters it into a Fly to the Moon (Superkick), and Homer staggers to the corner. Kaworu launched himself at Homer, about to do a 10 punch salute, but Homer hits him with a KO punch, that sends Kaworu through the table on the outside. Duncan tries to hit Hoer as well, but Homer hits him with a kick to the gut, and Shinji takes advantage of this by hitting the Peace of Mind (Curb Stomp) on Duncan and hitting a knee to Homer's head before pinning Duncan.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, and still the United States champion, Shinji Ikari. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Scott: What a match, and kudos to Shinji for retaining his title.

As Shinji was celebrating, Stan Smith comes from behind and hits him with an Olympic Slam before locking in the Patriot Lock (Ankle Lock) on Shinji. Some referees try and get Stan off of Shinji, but Stan refuses. Stan then lets go, after smashing Shinji's knee into the canvas and takes the US title, and raises it above his head.

*Crowd boos and chants 8 seconds after his loss to Zancrow earlier in the night*

Bob: Well, he never had his official rematch, so it makes sense.

JR: Well, he could have just asked, why go through the trouble of attacking a man who had just defended his title?

Scott: Well, we don't have time to talk about it as next is our main event; The 6 man hell in a cell match for the BTWF title. Gourry defends his title against Owen, Bickslow, Natsu, Mordecai, and Fuyuki. Who will win? We'll find out next.

 **Next: The 6 man Hell in a Cell match for the BTWF title**


	7. Chapter 7

BTWF Hardcore Heaven (Chapter 7)

*The cell is being lowered as the lights flicker and the ominous music plays

Bob: Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for our main event of the evening.

Scott: That's right, Bob; a 6 man Hell in a Cell match for the BTWF World title. Gourry puts the title on the line against Bickslow, Owen, Natsu Dragoneel, Fuyuki, and Mordecai.

JR: These men are going to put their bodies on the line to win this title. Let's get started right now.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a 6 man Hell in a Cell match, and it is for the BTWF championship.

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Justin Roberts: Introducing the challengers, first; from Magnolia, Bickslow. *Crowd cheers*

(One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Owen. *Crowd boos*

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Magnolia, Natsu Dragoneel. *Crowd cheers*

(Hunt Hunt Hunt by There for Tomorrow plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Japan, Fuyuki. *Crowd boos*

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Central Park, New York, Mordecai. *Crowd cheers*

Scott: Mordecai cannot be 100% after he was in the tag team battle royal.

Bob: Well, this is the BTWF title we're talking about here. He's going to have to put any pain he's feeling out of his mind.

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponent, from Japan, he is the BTWF champion, Gourry. *Crowd boos*

*They are locked in the cell as the competitors just stare at each other*

*Bell rings*

All of the competitors immediately go after each other. Mordecai goes after Owen, Natsu goes after Gourry, and Bickslow goes after Fuyuki. Bickslow hits a big boot on Fuyuki and throws him out of the ring. Owen repeatedly hits Mordecai in the gut with punches, but Owen gets hit with a punch by Bickslow. Mordecai and Bickslow then take turns punching and kicking Owen until they manage to hit a double suplex on Owen. Before either one of them can make the pin, Gourry crashes into them after a kick from Natsu.

JR: All of these men going after each other from the get go.

Natsu then hits a clothesline on Gourry, and a clothesline on Bickslow. Mordecai counters the clothesline from Natsu into a kick to the face. Mordecai then gets blindsided by Fuyuki hitting him in the face with a steel chair. Fuyuki then goes after Owen with the chair, hitting him repeatedly in the stomach with it until he put him in position for a DDT. Owen, however, threw Fuyuki into Mordecai and Gourry, the latter of the two was pushed into the corner. Owen then ran to Gourry and hit him with a running Avalanche and went for the pin,

Ref: 1…2

Natsu kicked Owen in the face, which caused Owen to release the pinfall. Natsu then ran to the ropes and hit a running dropkick on the kneeling Owen. Natsu then grabbed then chair, and put it on Owen's stomach before hitting the Rolling Fire (Rolling Thunder) on Owen and the chair. While Natsu was getting up and holding his back, Bickslow came and speared Natsu before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Natsu kicked out and traded punches with Bickslow until Mordecai hit them both with Whisper in the Wind. Mordecai then went after Fuyuki, throwing him out of the ring, and throwing him into the cell. Mordecai attempted to smash Fuyuki's face in the cell, but Fuyuki countered it, and shoved Mordecai's face in the cell. Fuyuki did this repeatedly, until he saw that Mordecai was bleeding.

Bob: And just like that, the cell claims its first victim.

Fuyuki then started punching Mordecai in the face, until Gourry came from behind and hit Fuyuki in the back with a steel chair. Mordecai tried to kick the chair out of Gourry's hand, but Gourry hit Mordecai's leg with the chair. Gourry then attempted to hit a Gourry Bomb, but Natsu dove over the ropes and hit a senton on both of them. Natsu then climbed up one of the cell walls, and once he thought he was high enough, he hit a split legged moonsault on Gourry before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Gourry kicked out, so Natsu went after Mordecai, who was still in pain from the chair shot to the leg. Mordecai hit Natsu with a couple of elbows and punches to the face, but Natsu hits Mordecai with a kick to the face before throwing him into the cell again. Bickslow, meanwhile, was fighting Owen in the ring, Bickslow tried to hit another spear, but Owen countered it onto a powerslam. Owen then hit a leg drop across Bickslow's throat before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki hit Owen in the back with a kendo stick, but Owen just got up and looked at Fuyuki. Fuyuki responded by hitting Owen in the face repeatedly with the kendo stick. Owen grabbed it out of Fuyuki's hand, and broke it in two. Owen then hit a clothesline on Fuyuki before Bickslow came back up and hit a big boot to Owen's face. Bickslow attempted to pin Owen, but got caught by Fuyuki's Snap DDT. And it was Fuyuki going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow kicked out and Fuyuki started arguing with the referee. Owen then got back up, and threw Fuyuki out of the ring. When Fuyuki landed on the outside, he started trading punches with Mordecai, and got the advantage once he kicked Mordecai in the knee. Fuyuki then threw Mordecai into the steel steps and grabbed the chair. He went over to the steps, and smashed Mordecai's head into the chair and into the steel steps. Fuyuki was then leveled by a spinning heel kick by Gourry who went for the pin soon after that.

Ref: 1…2

After Fuyuki kicked out, Gourry got a table, and set it up on the side of the cell where the announcers were facing the cell, and attempted to put Fuyuki through it with a Gourry Bomb, but Natsu stops him with a kick to the face. Gourry falls back onto the table while Fuyuki lands on the concrete and crawls away. Natsu then went to the top rope, and hit a Five Star Dragon Splash, which sent Gourry through the tale. Natsu then went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki then throws Natsu into the cell and goes to pin Gourry.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow then comes and slams Fuyuki into the cell before going to pin Gourry.

Ref: 1…2

Bob: Why is everyone going after the champion?

Scott: He took the most damage by going through the table, so it's no wonder that everyone wants to pin him.

Gourry does kick out this time, and Bickslow picks him up and attempts a Bickslow Bomb (Batista Bomb), but Gourry elbows him in the head until he let go and threw him back into the ring. Gourry then picks Mordecai up, and hits him with Snake Eyes on the cell. Fuyuki then comes in and gets into a fistfight with Gourry. While this is happening, Bickslow has gotten back up. Bickslow then ran through the ropes, and hit a suicide dive on Gourry, Fuyuki, and Mordecai who had just gotten up, and sent then through the cell, breaking through the cell wall.

JR: BICKSLOW JUST BROKE THE CELL! OH MY GOD!

Bob: What's going to happen now that they're out of the cell?

Bickslow then got up, threw Fuyuki out of the way and went to Gourry. Mordecai, however, had gotten up and hit a Twist of Fate on Bickslow. Mordecai then went after Fuyuki, throwing him into the cell, announce table, and barricade. Mordecai then went on top of the barricade, and leapt off and hit a crossbody on Gourry. Fuyuki then went to Bickslow, who was still down from the Twist of Fate, so Fuyuki attempted to hit him with another DDT, but Bickslow countered it into a fallaway slam into the cell. Gourry then low blowed Mordecai and went to pin him.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow picked Gourry up, and attempted to slam him, but Gourry got onto the cell, and started climbing up the cell. Bickslow then started following him. Meanwhile, Natsu and Owen were trading lefts and rights until they reached the outside where Owen picked Natsu up in a bear hug, and slammed him into the cell. Owen the tried to go after Mordecai, but Mordecai hit Owen with multiple punches and picks and hit him in the face with a monitor from the announce table. Mordecai then ran to the cell, and springboarded off of it to hit a corkscrew moonsault on Owen before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Owen kicked out and Fuyuki came back into the match by throwing Mordecai into the audience and hitting Owen with the camera some more. Natsu then kicked Fuyuki in the face and threw him into the cell. Meanwhile, back on the roof of the cell Gourry and Bickslow were battling it out with punches. Gourry once again hit a low blow, and used that opportunity to scoop slam Bickslow onto the steel. Gourry then locked Bickslow in a sleeper hold. Bickslow then dropped down, hurting Gourry and attempting a pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Meanwhile, Owen had grabbed Mordecai from the crowd after beating down Natsu and Fuyuki. Owen attempted to hit his bearhug Spinebuster, but Mordecai countered by headbutting Owen repeatedly, and hitting him with a chair in the face three times, sending him onto the announce table. Mordecai then went to climb up the cell, much like Gourry and Bickslow. When Mordecai got to the top of the cell, he stepped back a little bit, than ran to the end of the cell and hit a Swanton Bomb that landed on Owen and put him through the announce table.

Bob: OH MY GOD! MORDECAI FROM ALMOST 30 FEET IN THE AIR!

Bickslow had regained the advantage over Gourry, but a member of the camera crew nailed Bickslow in the back of the head with a camera. The attacker was revealed to be Lyon, who had lost his international title earlier in the night, and was originally supposed to be in the match. Lyon aided Gourry in beating Bickslow down. Just then, Zancrow came from the stage and ran to the cell to try and help his tag team partner.

Zancrow made it to the cell, and started climbing up the cell. Bickslow had started to regain some momentum, by punching Gourry off of him and elbowed Lyon until he staggered. Bickslow then hit a bicycle kick, but didn't hit Lyon as he moved out of the way, he hit Zancrow, which caused him to fall through the 3rd and final announce table.

Scott: OH MY GOD! ZANCROW COULD BE DEAD AFTER THIS!

Medical personnel went to treat Zancrow, and Natsu had battled Fuyuki back into the cell. Gourry then attempted to hit a Gourry Bomb on Bickslow while Bickslow was distracted by what he did, but Bickslow threw Gourry into Lyon, and hit Lyon with a Spinebuster. Bickslow then picked Gourry up, and hit him with a Bickslow Bomb (Batista Bomb) through the top of the cell.

JR: MY GOD! THESE COMPETITORS HAVE JUST DESTORYED THE CELL!

Gourry crashed into the ring and didn't move. Fuyuki kicked Natsu in the arm, and attempted to hit a Snap DDT, but Natsu countered it into a kick to the skull, followed by a Rolling Fire (Rolling Thunder). Natsu then went to the top rope, and hit a Five Star Dragon Splash (Five Star Frog Splash) on Fuyuki and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, and the NEW BTWF CHAMPION, NATSU DRAGONEEL! *Crowd cheers loudly while chanting "That was awesome".

JR: That was amazing. The hell these competitors went through.

Bob: Natsu truly deserved to be called champion here.

Scott: Everyone put up a damn good fight, but in the end, only one was able to get the job done.

Bob: And with that, this PPV comes to a close. Goodnight, and see you all on Octane.


End file.
